


Walk It Off

by Howlingwolf13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: AOU, AOU spoilers, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlingwolf13/pseuds/Howlingwolf13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get killed, walk it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk It Off

**Author's Note:**

> My cousin gave me the idea and you know, I had been hoping for it too.

Natasha and Steve swing open the doors.  
The rest of the Avengers assembling below; Sam landing in his suit, Rhodey's mask coming up,  
Vision turning around and Wanda's eyes lighting up.   
At that moment a loud bang echoes through the room as someone walks in the side door.  
Everyone turns to face them.  
"You're late Maximoff." Natasha says arms crossed over her chest.  
Pietro smiles, "Well _someone_ told me to walk it off."

**Author's Note:**

> Its really short but I needed closure.  
> Artwork: Walk It Off by bourbonss(bourbonss.tumblr.com)


End file.
